


Eine Sommergeschichte

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Freibad und ein Bademeister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Sommergeschichte

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für de_bingo in LJ. Prompt: Bademeister

Ein Freibad war ganz klar der einzige Ort, an dem man bei einer derartigen Hitze überleben konnte. Kurt beglückwünschte sich zu seiner Entscheidung. Sich und seinen Neffen Niklas, der im Augenblick damit beschäftig war, die Unterwasserwelt zu entdecken. Der, mit anderen Worten, Taucherbrille und Schnorchel angelegt hatte, und nun die Kacheln des Lernschwimmbeckens eine nach der anderen inspizierte. Eine nicht zu unterschätzende Unternehmung, befand Kurt, erforderte es doch einiges Geschick, sich zwischen den Kindern und ihren entnervten Eltern hindurch zu mogeln, ohne Tritte einzufangen, geschweige denn selbst welche auszuteilen. Für Niklas jedoch keine wirkliche Herausforderung, hatte der doch schon vor zwei Jahren mit dem Seepferdchen begonnen und arbeitete inzwischen bereits auf das vierte Abzeichen hin. Anders als Kurt selbst, der sich kaum daran erinnern konnte, den Freischwimmer absolviert zu haben. Für den auch jetzt Schwimmen nicht unbedingt zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehörte. Mit Ausnahme von Tagen wie diesem, an denen die Luft glühte und es nur in der Nähe eines Gewässers auszuhalten war. Vor allem, wenn man die Füße baumeln lassen konnte und nicht mehr zu tun hatte, als ein Auge auf den Jungen des großen Bruders zu werfen. Zumal er einen geradezu idealen Ort für seinen Beobachtungsposten ausfindig gemacht hatte. Denn trotz anti-allergener Sonnencreme mit höchsten, verfügbaren Lichtschutzfaktor, peinlicher Kopfbedeckung und Sonnenbrille, reichten ein paar Minuten aus, um Kurt den Aufenthalt in der Sonne zu verleiden. Er konnte nun einmal nichts dafür, dass seine Haut blass blieb. Dass sie selbst bei intensiven Versuchen, Farbe zu gewinnen, lediglich hellrot erschien und schmerzte. Bevor sich die Sommersprossen bildeten, von denen er jedes Jahr vergeblich hoffte, dass er sich aus dem Alter heraus entwickelt habe. Was offensichtlich nie der Fall sein werde und womit er sich letztendlich wohl abzufinden hatte. Aber die Empfindlichkeit seiner Haut lieferte nicht den einzigen Grund, warum er kaum auf die Idee kam, sich - wie viele andere - mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Mit allzu großem Selbstvertrauen war er ebenfalls nicht gesegnet. Was nicht nur daran lag, dass ihm von Kindheit an all die Spitznamen mitgegeben wurden, die Rothaarige sich anhören durften. Auch spielte eine Rolle, dass er vielleicht nicht dick oder unförmig, doch alles andere als trainiert war. Was ihm gewöhnlich nichts ausmachte, doch während der jährlichen Fleischbeschau im Schwimmbad und den niederschmetternden Vergleichen, denen er sich ausgesetzt sah, einen unangenehmen Beigeschmack erhielt.   
Jedes Jahr wieder nahm er sich vor, den Weg ins Fitnessstudio anzutreten. Und jedes Jahr wieder verschwand der Wunsch mit der ersten Wolke, die ihrerseits den vollkommen anderen Wunsch weckte, sich in ein langärmliges Shirt und den Gedanken an Sport über Bord zu werfen.   
Insgesamt besehen entlockten Kurt weder der Sommer noch das Schwimmbad Begeisterungsstürme, doch von Zeit zu Zeit stellte sich der Aufenthalt dort als durchaus angenehm heraus. Zum Beispiel wenn er im Schatten auf seinem Handtuch saß, die Sonnenbrille auf den Kopf geschoben und das Baseball Cap abgenommen hatte. Er drehte es in den Händen, dachte daran, wie sein Bruder es ihm mitgebracht hatte. Aus den USA, genau wie Niklas, der gerade geboren, merkwürdig zerknautscht aussah und so rot im Gesicht wie Kurt sich bei der Hitze fühlte. Dass dieser Augenblick in ferne Vergangenheit gehörte, war so unglaublich wie das Wunder, dass sein Bruder und dessen Mann mit einer Eizelle und einer Leihmutter geschaffen hatten. So merkwürdig der Gedanke Kurt zu Beginn auch aufgestoßen war, so schnell hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Es ging gar nicht anders, entwickelte Niklas sich doch in rasender Geschwindigkeit zu einer Persönlichkeit, die rund um die Uhr in Atem hielt. So konzentriert der Junge auch an einer Sache arbeitete mochte, er vergaß nie, dass der Onkel dabei war, ließ kaum und wenn dann nur für Momente zu, dass der sich an einen anderen, kühleren Ort träumte.   
Doch jetzt, als Niklas komplett eingespannt in seine Tätigkeit, nur gelegentlich Luft holte, und ihm zuwinkte, ließ Kurt seine Blicke schweifen. Und es lag nicht nur daran, dass er sich Ablenkung, vielleicht auch Inspiration suchte, wenn seine Augen eher an einem muskulösen, schweißglänzenden Körper hängen blieben, als an dem bleichen Spargeltarzan, der auf dem Sprungbrett solange wippte, dass Kurt bereits bezweifelte, dass er wirklich den Mut aufbrachte zu springen. Dass er sich selbst in der Gestalt wiedererkannte, und zwar im Detail, hob seine Stimmung nicht. Da war es durchaus angenehmer, sich die durchtrainierten Körper der Sportler anzusehen, welche die Hitze nicht davon abhielt, Bahn um Bahn im großen Becken zu ziehen. Gucken war doch erlaubt und Kurt saß fraglos bereits viel zu lange auf dem Trockenen. Seine letzte Beziehung war zwei Jahre her und wenn er sich in der Zwischenzeit für niemanden mehr interessiert hatte, dann lag das ganz sicher nicht daran, dass ihn das Ende derselben tiefer getroffen hatte, als er irgendjemandem gegenüber zugeben wollte. Es hatte ja auch sein Gutes. Er war nun frei, sich in die Arbeit zu stürzen, sich seinen Hobbies zu widmen oder mit Freunden abzuhängen. Frei auch, um den verflixten Sport zu treiben, den er sich immer vornahm. Nur seltsam, dass gerade für dieses Vorhaben nie genug Zeit übrig blieb. Fortbildungen andererseits, schätzte er nach wie vor. Und mehr noch, wenn niemand auf die Idee kam, sich darüber zu beschweren, dass ihm alles andere inklusive sein dämlicher Job als Lehrer zu wichtig sei, um eine Partnerschaft aufrecht zu erhalten.   
Kurt seufzte tief. Zu dämlich, dass seine Gedanken immer noch und immer noch viel zu oft und zu rasch zu Simon und ihren Streitereien sprangen. Da war es doch um einiges besser, sich ein wenig optische Erholung zu erlauben. Niemandem tat es weh, sofern er nicht zu offen starrte und einen empfindlichen Hetero erwischte, der sich umgehend bedroht fühlte. Diskretion war letztendlich alles.   
Allerdings schien auch in diesem Fall das Vorhaben einfacher als die Durchführung, denn Kurt ertappte sich dabei, mit offenem Mund den Mann zu betrachten, der sich dem Becken näherte, eine paar Worte mit dem Bademeister wechselte und dann dessen Platz einnahm. Erst jetzt fiel Kurt auf, dass die beiden dieselben roten Badeshorts und dasselbe offene Hemd trugen, auch wenn er keinen unbedingten Wert auf die Kleidungsstücke legte. Nicht bei einem Mann wie diesem. Als der zu der Holzwand ging und das Namensschild auswechselte, blies ein leichter Wind das Hemd zur Seite und offenbarte eine geradezu perfekt definierte, haarlose Brust. Die Haut besaß einen Ton, der an Bronze erinnerte, wirkte so warm und glatt, dass Kurt trotz der Hitze, das Bedürfnis hatte, sie zu berühren. Er war muskulös, aber nicht übermäßig. Sportlich und schlank, alles in allem der Inbegriff von Perfektion, ein hochgewachsener Adonis, genau der Typ nach dem Kurt sich eigentlich nicht umzudrehen wagte. Alle seine Unsicherheiten katapultierten sich selbst zurück an die Oberfläche, lähmten ihn unglücklicherweise zusätzlich noch dergestalt, dass er seinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte und es sich nur um eine Frage der Zeit handeln sollte, bis der Mann peinlich berührt seiner unpassenden Aufmerksamkeit gewahr wurde.   
Zu seinem Glück oder Unglück durchdrang schließlich eine Jungenstimme die Trance, in der er schwebte, und die gewiss von der unerträglichen Hitze ausgelöst wurde, oder gar das Anzeichen einer schwerwiegenden Erkrankung präsentierte.   
"Kurt", brüllte Niklas und Kurt zuckte zusammen mit der Erkenntnis, dass der Neffe sicher nicht zum ersten Mal nach ihm gerufen hatte.   
Hastig sprang er auf und lief zum Rand des Beckens. Niklas stand in der Mitte und winkte mit beiden Armen, Taucherbrille und Schnorchel auf dem Kopf. "Guck, was ich gefunden habe", schrie er und Kurt blinzelte, versuchte vergeblich zu erkennen, was es war, das der Junge in seiner Hand hielt.   
"Hier!" Der kämpfte sich durch Wasser und menschliche Hindernisse zu Kurt durch und jetzt sah der auch, dass es sich um einen Schlüssel für einen der Schränke im Umkleidebereich handelte.   
"Hm." Kurt runzelte die Stirn. In der prallen Sonne weichte ihm die Hitze in Sekundenschnelle das Gehirn auf. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich an wie Mus. Was ganz sicher nicht an dem gutaussehenden Bademeister lag, der sich immer noch in seinem Verstand herumtrieb.   
"Kann ich das behalten?", fragte Niklas und verzog den Mund, als Kurt mühsam den Kopf schüttelte.   
"Aber du kannst zum Bademeister gehen und den Schlüssel dort abgeben", erklärte er. "Sicher freut sich derjenige, der ihn verloren hat, dass er nicht weiter suchen muss."   
"Okay", nickte der Junge und kletterte aus dem Becken, hinterließ eine Wasserspur, während er sich geradewegs in die Richtung des Mannes aufmachte, den Kurt eben noch schamlos inspiziert hatte, und von dem er nun befürchten musste, dass ihm sein Sabbern eventuell aufgefallen war. Er folgte Niklas, sah zu, wie das Wasser praktisch in dem Augenblick verdampfte, in dem es den heißen Steinboden berührte. Was Niklas nicht zu stören schien. Badeschuhe galten offenkundig als uncool. Was Kurt allerdings nicht davon abhielt, seine zu tragen, selbst wenn er in der Achtung des Jungen sinken sollte. Oder in der eines unerreichbaren Traummannes.   
Er blinzelte nervös, als Niklas vor dem Bademeister stehenblieb und der sich zu ihm herabbeugte, um seinen Worten zu lauschen. Ein Riese, das war er tatsächlich. Viel zu groß, redete Kurt sich ein. Geradezu widernatürlich. Nichtsdestotrotz schluckte er, als Niklas sich umdrehte und auf ihn wies, schluckte erneut, als der Mann ein breites Lächeln zeigte.   
Vorsichtig kam er näher.   
"Wir brauchen wirklich bessere Armbänder", bemerkte der Mann und nickte Kurt zu. "Danke, dass Sie Ihren Sohn gebeten haben, den Schlüssel abzugeben. Nicht jeder kommt auf die Idee." Das Lächeln kehrte zurück und entblößte gleichmäßige Zähne. Die Lippen waren nicht zu dünn und nicht zu dick, das Gesicht gleichmäßig geschnitten und die Augen in der Sonne so dunkel, dass Kurt glaubte, keine Luft zu bekommen. Er hatte immer schon eine Schwäche für dunkle Augen gehabt. Und für langes Haar, wie er vor sich zugab, den Blick mühsam abwandte und Unverständliches murmelte. Denn auch wenn der Bademeister sein Haar zurückgebunden hatte, umschmeichelte es doch weich das Gesicht, weckte in Kurt das Bedürfnis, seine Hände darin zu vergraben.   
Sein Verstand holte erst langsam auf, als er feststellte, dass sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen ausdehnte. Und als er zögernd seinen Blick wieder auf den Mann richtete, wirkte der erstaunt, wenn nicht gar verunsichert. Niklas kannte allerdings keine Zurückhaltung. "Waaas hast du gesagt?", schrie er, als sei Kurt nicht verwirrt oder ein Opfer seiner Hormone, sondern taub.   
Er räusperte sich verlegen. "Das ist mein Neffe", fühlte er sich bemüßigt zu erklären. "Er sucht gerne das Becken ab."   
Der Bademeister lachte. "Das nenne ich eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung. Hast du klasse gemacht."   
"Ich will ein Eis", beschloss Niklas. "Kaufst du mir eins, Kurt?"   
"Äh." Kurt versuchte sich vergeblich daran zu erinnern, was sein Bruder im Augenblick von Süßigkeiten hielt. Das änderte sich je nach Jahreszeit und Geschmack, oder abhängig von dem letzten Artikel über gesunde, beziehungsweise ungesunde Ernährung, den der gelesen hatte.   
Niklas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich darf. Zwei Kugeln, wenn ich schwimmen gehe. Oder eines am Stiel."   
"Dann kaufe ich es gerne", sagte Kurt. "Such dir nur eins aus."   
"Netter Junge", sagte der Bademeister, als Kurt stehenblieb wie angewachsen. Schlimmer noch, sich erneut als unfähig erwies, den Blick von dem Mann zu wenden. Dass der gerade und vermutlich nicht unbemerkt über die Bauchmuskeln vor ihm geglitten war, machte es nicht einfacher. Er nickte trotzdem und hob den Kopf, präsentierte sein mit Sicherheit krebsrotes Gesicht.   
"Ist er", murmelte er hilflos.   
"Mein Name ist Nathan", sagte der Bademeister. "Nur für den Fall, dass Niklas noch einen Schlüssel findet."   
"Kurt", antwortete er und Nathan lachte. "Hab ich gehört."   
Gleichzeitig sahen sie zu dem Kiosk und dem Plakat mit Eissorten, vor dem Niklas stand, unentschlossen von einem Bein auf das andere trat. "Also Kurt", sagte Nathan. "Kommst du öfter her?"   
Kurt hustete. „Was?“ Seine Manieren waren inzwischen vollständig in der Sonne geschmolzen und beim besten Willen fiel ihm keine Antwort ein. Nathan biss sich auf die Unterlippe und war das Verlegenheit in seinem Blick? Kurt wollte nur zu gern daran glauben, dass er nicht der Einzige war, den gelegentlich die Unsicherheit überwältigte. So absurd das auch im Angesicht eines Mannes wie Nathan erschien.   
Nathan blinzelte, lächelte entwaffnend, zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was für ein dämlicher Anmachspruch", murmelte er entschuldigend. "Aber mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen." Er lehnte sich ein Stück vor, ein winziges Stück nur und Kurt stand starr, wartete darauf, dass Nathan ihn berührte. Doch der wippte nur zurück, lächelte wieder. "Du bist einfach so niedlich", sagte er leise. "Ich kann meine Hände kaum bei mir behalten?"   
"Was?" Kurt klappte seinen Mund zu, der einen Augenblick zu lange offen gestanden war. "Machst du dich über mich lustig?"   
Nathan legte den Kopf schief, runzelte die Stirn. Es sah aus, als sei er ernsthaft überrascht. "Wie kommst du darauf. Und warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte er langsam.   
Kurt wich seinem prüfenden Blick aus und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er gestikulierte unbeholfen und ohne aufzusehen in Nathans Richtung. "Na, sieh dich doch an", murmelte er und verfluchte die Röte, die ihm nun zusätzlich ins Gesicht stieg, auf seinen Wangen brannte. Geradewegs als ob die Temperaturen ihn nicht mit genügend Körperhitze versorgten. "Ich meine, du bist perfekt." Ihm fehlten die Worte und er schluckte trocken. "Einfach perfekt", wisperte er und blickte zu Boden. "Warum sollte einer wie du ...?" Er räusperte sich, hoffte, dass sich die Erde auftat und ihn verschluckte. Heißer dürfte es im Fegefeuer kaum sein.   
"Einer wie ich?" Es klang überrascht und obwohl Kurt damit rechnete, lachte Nathan ihn nicht aus, sah ihn eher merkwürdig an, als es Kurt endlich gelang, den Blick zu heben. Nathan strich eine Strähne zurück, die sich aus dem zusammengebundenen Haar gelöst hatte und Kurt beobachtete die Bewegung der langen Finger, die großen Hände, stellte sich vor, die auf seiner Haut zu spüren, drängte die Vorstellung panisch zurück und fühlte sich nun tatsächlich, als sei er im Fegefeuer angekommen. Schlimmer noch, Schweiß brach ihm aus und er war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht nicht nur knallrot war, sondern auch glänzte.   
"Ein Bademeister?" Nathan war bei seinen letzten Worten stehengeblieben und als Kurts Blick zu dessen Augen huschte, entdeckte er ehrliche Verwunderung. Oder ein ausgeprägtes schauspielerisches Talent.   
"Ich bin nicht nur Bademeister." Nathan räusperte sich, klang mit einem Mal seltsam, als wollte er sich verteidigen. "Ich bin auch Rettungsschwimmer und gebe Kurse."   
"Ähm." Kurt schluckte. "Ich meinte doch nur, dass du ... dass du sportlich bist und gutaussehend. Während ich ..."   
Er sah an sich herab, sein Blick blieb an den weißen Füßen in Badeschlappen hängen. "Ich bin hier vollkommen fehl am Platz."   
"Kuuuurt", brüllte Niklas und er zuckte zusammen. Das Kind konnte einfach keine normale Lautstärke einhalten. "Ich will das da", brüllte es weiter. "Kaufst du mir das?"   
Kurt nickte gottergeben und nestelte an der Tasche, die am Handgelenk befestigt hatte. Als ob sein Erscheinungsbild nicht peinlich genug war, trug er eine Handtasche mit sich. Das Fegefeuer war zu gut für ihn.   
Ohne Nathan anzusehen hastete er zu Niklas, vermied jeden Blick in die gefährliche Richtung und bezahlte das quietschbunte Gebilde, das sich aus einem Plastikrohr herausdrehen ließ. Ganz genau, Weichmacher, Farb- und Konservierungsstoffe. Hoffentlich erzählte Niklas das nicht seinen Vätern.   
Niklas schmatzte begeistert und strahlte Kurt mit eisverschmiertem Gesicht an. Sein Blick wanderte von links nach rechts.   
"He - der guckt dich immer noch an", sagte er und Kurt konnte nicht anders, als den Kopf ein klein wenig zu drehen. Natürlich sah Nathan ihn immer noch an, ein wenig verdutzt, und doch konzentriert, als versuche er ein Rätsel zu lösen.   
Vermutlich die Frage, wie lange es dauerte, bis die Farbe von Kurts unausweichlichen Sonnenbrand die seiner immer noch in Verlegenheit geröteten Wangen annahm.   
Niklas verputzte das Eis in Rekordgeschwindigkeit, verkündete dann, dass er auf den Spielplatz ginge, weil man mit vollem Magen nicht ins Wasser durfte. Er erkundigte sich vorsorglich, ob Kurt das auch wisse und deutete gleichzeitig an, dass sein Magen nicht zu voll sein, um in absehbarer Zeit mit Pommes gefüllt zu werden.   
Kurt folgte ihm langsam, drehte die Tasche in seinen Fingern, hielt den Blick gesenkt. Bis sich ein Schatten vor ihm aufbaute und er nicht aufzusehen brauchte, um zu wissen, wer dort stand.   
"Ich bin dahinter gekommen", sagte Nathan und wider Willen blickte Kurt doch auf, sah in diese dunklen und atemberaubenden Augen.   
"Ähm", sagte Kurt, weil seine Eloquenz sich immer in den richtigen Momenten verabschiedete.   
Nathan leckte sich über die Lippen und Kurts Mund trocknete aus, seine Zunge wurde zu Sandpapier.   
"Du genierst dich in der Badehose und ich geniere mich, weil ich keinen Anzug-Job habe." Nathan nickte stolz, sein Gesichtsausdruck verkündete, dass er das Rätsel tatsächlich gelöst hatte.   
„Keinen Anzug-Job?“, wiederholte Kurt dümmlich. Sein Kopf schwirrte. „Ich geniere mich nicht in der Bade …, in den Badeshorts. Es ist nur ungewohnt und – irgendwie.“ Na bravo, jetzt begann er zu stammeln.   
Nathan lächelte. Konnten dunkle Augen wirklich leuchten? Kurt klappte seinen Mund zu, der sich schon wieder geöffnet hatte.   
„Ich wusste es“, sagte Nathan und neigte sich zu ihm, roch nach Sonnencreme und Chlorwasser, nach Eistee und Früchten. ‚Perfekt‘, dachte Kurt, als Nathans Lächeln sich vertiefte, als kleine Grübchen in den Wangen erschienen.   
„Du bist genau der, den ich gesucht habe“, flüsterte Nathan, obwohl ihnen im Lärm des Freibads sicher niemand zuhörte, Niklas mit zwei anderen Jungs in die Erschaffung von Matschkugeln vertieft war. „Gibst du mir eine Chance?“, wisperte er nun fast in Kurts Ohr, so dass der trotz der Hitze erschauerte.   
„Ich glaube ganz sicher, dass du mir die Komplexe wegen meines Jobs ausreden kannst“, sagte Nathan nun. Es klang heiser, stimmlos und Kurt fühlte die Bewegung der Lippen auf seiner Haut. Seine Knie wurden weich. Er nickte automatisch, schluckte gleichzeitig nervös.   
„Und wenn wir nach Saisonende noch zusammen sind, trainiert Niklas vielleicht bei meinen Eishockey Junioren, wäre das ein Angebot?“, fragte Nathan immer noch leise.   
„Oh Gott, ja“, rief Kurt und Nathan lachte, als er ihn an sich zog.   
Von diesem Tag an liebte Kurt den Sommer, die Hitze, Schwimmbäder und ganz besonders einen perfekten, unsicheren, nicht absolut und gerade aus diesem Grund wirklich vollkommenen Bademeister. 

Ende


End file.
